Holiday Hijinx
by Temptress-Kitten17
Summary: Twas the night before xmas and not a creature was stirring except for Damon and Elena...as vampire and slayer. Smut, obviously ;


This fic was written for the Holiday Exchange, which I joined due to the "gentle nudging" of my best friend who started it. You owe me, S ;p

Prompt: Elena's a vampire hunter and Damon's...well, a vampire. They meet, on Christmas Eve at a bar outside of town and Elena gets really pissed for having to 'work' on Christmas. She tries to kill Damon, they get into a fight (Buffy/Spike style) for about ten minutes before hitting turns into spanking and growls of pain turn into moans of pleasure. I don't really care how exactly they meat or how does Elena know who/what he is as long as they get there. Pretty much rough, violent sex with dirty talk and bad-ass Elena. Bonus points for using decorations as weapons and ruin a Christmas tree or a Mr. Frosty. ~PROMPT BY lcra13

_Dedications go to lcra13, Badboysarebest, and Angel's Blue Eyed Girl. Let's see how many BTVS references you all can spot in here ;)_

It was Christmas Eve, and a light frost had settled on the tops of the candy canes and plastic snowmen. Santa's Village lay quiet and sparkling under the glow of the moon and stars in the peacefully quiet town square, Mystic Falls' residents having long since retired to their homes and soft beds; all except for one eighteen year old girl, and her male attacker.

Elena Gilbert winced slightly as she slammed hard against the fake-snow covered pavement and took down one of the stuffed reindeer. She glared at her attacker menacingly, becoming increasingly more infuriated by the way he kept smirking at her, as if it were a game. 

"You'll pay for that!" she growled. "I just bought these pants!"

Damon glanced down at the flash of bare skin where her black dress pants had torn at the inseam of her thigh, and gave her a saucy grin.

"I'd say it's an improvement," he quipped, earning him another death glare from the pretty vampire slayer.

"Know what _else_ would be an improvement?" Giving him a sweet smile, she gripped a small wooden fence post. "Your corpse, roasting on an open fire!" she brandished her weapon, leaping easily to her feet, and aimed the makeshift stake for its intended target.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Please, like you're really gonna kill me."

"Hello? Vampire Slayer!" Elena said, arching her brow pointedly. "Kind of in the job description. Now, we can do this the hard way or..." she furrowed her brow, then shrugged. "Actually, it's _just_ the hard way."

"Fine by me," he smirked.

"You're sure?" Elena said. "I mean, this is NOT gonna be pretty. We're talking an R rating here; adult content, lots of violence, strong language..."

"How about we add some nudity and sexual content and make it an NC17?" Damon licked his lips hungrily.

Elena felt the fury rise within her. "Fuck you," she spat, reaching behind her to grasp one of the colored glass balls on the fake Christmas tree and hurling it at him. It shattered on the pavement as Damon darted out of the way.

He made a disapproving sound, shaking his head. "Now isn't that a bit dramatic?" he taunted. "Where's your Christmas spirit?"

Elena responded by grabbing another handful of ornaments, tossing them like eggs on Halloween prank night.

"Hey now," he said warningly. "One ornament was enough; now you're just losing your temper."

"Trust me, Damon," she said sweetly, holding up another ball. "When I lose my temper, you'll know."

"You need to get laid," he said, "and if you ask nicely, I might just help you out with that."

Elena lunged at him like a wildcat, furiously growling as she aimed the stake for his chest. But while she was fast, Damon was faster, and instead of meeting its intended target, the wood splintered as it broke through the plastic snowman's head instead. Damon thanked the gods for giving him such quick reflexes, because if it wasn't for his "shield" he'd be dead.

"Now what did Frosty ever do to you?" he mock-pouted as Elena wrenched the stake free and tried to come after him again. He dodged another blow, this time aimed for a part that was only ever meant to be treated nicely.

"Hey now," he warned, "that's playing dirty; and besides, you wouldn't want to damage the merchandise before you take it for a test drive."

"Wanna bet?" Elena smiled sweetly, aiming a kick with her spiked heeled boot. Damon held up his shield just in time, and Elena's foot went right through Frosty's hollow stomach. Damon's grin turned predatory, and he easily gripped her leg and held her perfectly still, laughing as she tried to pull herself free while hopping on one leg.

"Need some help?" he purred, sliding one hand up her calf. It was just what Elena had been waiting for; with one swift motion she leapt up, swung her "stuck" leg up as high as she could, and kicked him in the chest. He went flying straight into the little red door of Santa's toy shop, Frosty flying with him.

Damon rolled his eyes in annoyance; he really should have known she'd pull a stunt like that. 

"Aww, don't tell me you're tired already," Elena taunted as Damon made no movement other than to stand up and brush the white powder off his black biker jacket.

"Not even close," he drawled. His eyes glittered with promise as he added, "and now you're going to wish you hadn't done that."

"Oooh no," Elena replied cheekily. "What are you gonna do, spank me?"

Damon wiggled his brow suggestively, and Elena's eyes narrowed to tiny slits.

"Don't even try it," she said darkly.

"Why?" he smirked. "Afraid you'll like?"

She answered by lunging for him again, this time aiming a punch at his jaw; really, she just wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. Much to her chagrin, Damon caught her wrist mid-punch and twisted it just enough to gain the upper hand.

"I warned you, Elena," he growled, his voice lowering to almost a whisper. Elena's heart was pounding in her chest, adrenaline pumping through her veins as he stared down at her; his impossibly blue eyes darkening to the color of an ocean storm. In an instant he spun her around, her back to his chest and her arms pinned roughly behind her back. She could feel his breath tickling the back of her neck, and tried to ignore the little electric shock as she became aware of his close proximity to her. She gasped when she felt the bulge in his black jeans. Wetness pooled between her legs, and she bit her lip to keep from moaning at the contact as he deliberately bucked his hips to tease her. The stake in her hands was all but forgotten, and dropped to the ground.

"I wasn't planning on hurting you...much" he purred low in her ear.

"You haven't even begun to hurt me," she hissed at him, still struggling.

"You afraid to give me the chance?"

Elena slammed her head back, the contact with his strong jawbone made her head throb painfully, but it worked; Damon let her go and rubbed at the spot she'd hit. Elena took advantage of his momentary distraction to kick him again. He landed flat on his back, and Elena stood over him, placing one spiked heel right over his chest.

"Give up yet?" she said huskily.

"Not even close," Damon smirked, reaching out to sweep her leg out from under her, and causing her to fall directly on top of him, her legs splayed on either side of his hips.

"I should have known you'd like it on top," he grinned lasciviously up at her.

She scrambled to her feet, unintentionally wriggling against him in the process, and Damon let out a primal sound of pleasure, gripping her hips and rolling her underneath him so that she was pressed intimately against the full length of his body. His hand came up threateningly against her throat, and Elena knew all it would take would be for him to squeeze just right and she'd be done for. She tried to buck her hips up to get him off her, but he was incredibly strong, and besides that, her legs were pinned down by his own. The bulge in his jeans seemed to push against her insistently, as if it had a mind of its own, and Elena couldn't think of a way to escape at all with him staring at her like that; amusement and desire shone in his eyes, and her attention was immediately drawn to his lips.

This was wrong; so very, very wrong. She should be trying to escape right now; she was supposed to kill him, not fantasize about him kissing her.

But however wrong it was, her breasts still rose and fell with each heaving breath in her lungs, and her heart pounded against the walls of her chest as Damon dipped his head down and boldly traced his mouth over the long collum of her throat. She could practically picture the smirk against his lips; hell, she could certainly feel it!

"You know," he purred, bringing his face back up to meet her gaze. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you'd rather kiss me than kill me."

"Let me go and you'll find out," she growled, incensed by his (rather accurate) assumptions.

He grinned, rather lewdly she might add, and in an instant he was on his feet.

Elena watched in stunned silence, her jaw threatening to drop as Damon backed up a few steps toward the house, his fingers sliding up to the zipper of his jacket and tugging it down.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, hating how breathy her voice sounded.

"Just making things easier for you," was his cheeky reply.

Yeah, right; Elena could hardly breathe as Damon's muscled arms came into view, his sculpted chest well-defined beneath a white badboy tee shirt and clinging to him in all the right places. If that wasn't bad enough, he didn't stop there; his hands slid down to the hem of his untucked shirt, and Elena bit the inside of her lip HARD.

If his plan was to kill her by giving her heart failure, well, he certainly had an interesting way of accomplishing that.

Slowly, Damon drew the material up his stomach, baring his chiseled abs and perfect chest. Then, without warning, he whipped the shirt up over his head in a flash, and he was suddenly, gloriously bare from the waist up.

"Your move," he said, bending down to pick up her stake. He twirled it in his hands, still smirking, and then tossed it to her.

He was bluffing; she was sure of it. There was no way that Damon Salvatore was just going to let her kill him. No, this was a trick.

"Well now that you took all the fun out of it..." She pretended to pout, "I don't think I want to play anymore."

Damon arched his brow. "No?" he asked, and suddenly Elena found herself pinned between him and the wall.

"How about now?" He breathed close to her ear. "You gonna play now?"

"Damon..." she warned, gripping her weapon tighter.

"You're not fooling anyone, Elena," he smirked. "Least of all me."

"I could kill you right now!" Elena hissed, eyes narrowing into cat-like slits.

"Then what's stopping you?"

His hips pressed her further into the wall. "Go ahead," he challenged. "You have your weapon, I have mine..." He rubbed the bulge in his jeans against her, and Elena curled her fingers around her stake just so she had something to hold on to. Damon's close proximity was making it hard to think, let alone MOVE. And him being half naked and pressing that sinfully perfect male body against her, well it was NOT helping!

"Just as I thought," he taunted, "All talk, no action. Well, let's see if you can resist this!"

Elena gasped as Damon's mouth crashed over hers in a bruising and punishing kiss that sent both their heads spinning. It was beyond intoxicating; beyond anything Elena had ever heard, experienced, or read about, and before she could tear her lips away and slap him, Damon's hand snaked down her leg and lifted it up to hook around his. She could feel the full length of him pressing against her, grinding in just the right spot to make her squirm.

She beat her fists against his hard chest, fighting him off her, even as a small part of her was begging to just give in.

"You wanna play rough?" he challenged her, growling against her mouth.

She tried to kick him, but Damon quickly gripped her leg and hooked it around his hips again. He then drew his hand back as she tried to hit him once more, and slapped her ass, HARD.

She let out a little yelp, but it was more of shock than actual pain. Still, she bit down on his lip just as hard, and Damon growled like the dangerous predator he was before gripping her ass in his hands and slamming her onto him through his jeans, forcefully rubbing her over him.

"You're wet," he purred. "I think you're enjoying this..."

Elena shook her head, glaring with contempt, but Damon only smirked.

"Deny it all you want," he said, "but your scent is intoxicating; you want me to fuck you."

Elena moaned softly in response, and her belly clenched as Damon's hand traveled south, cupping her through her pants.

"Just as I thought," he smirked. "Dripping wet and needy for me already."

Elena heard a loud rip, and it took her a moment to realize Damon had just torn her pants _and _underwear. He boldly slipped his index finger between her folds, coating it with her juices before bringing it back up to his lips. She could only watch, transfixed, as he opened his mouth, enveloped the lone digit between his lips, and sucked it clean.

His eyes never left hers as he slowly drew it back out and licked his lips, as if savoring the taste. Then he claimed her lips with his own, making sure that she could taste herself on his tongue.

When she finally did tear her lips away, it was only to take in some much needed oxygen; a task made increasingly difficult as Damon's talented mouth sought out every inch of uncovered flesh, from the smooth, sensitive column of her neck to the tops of her heaving breasts that were nearly popping out of her red camisole.

"So fucking delicious..."His voice was a low baritone in her ears as he moved back up to nibble on her earlobe."I'm tempted to just lay you out right here, spread your long, sexy legs, and feast on you for hours."

"Then what's stopping you?" Elena barely recognized her own voice; it was full lust, and just a little bit of desperation. Her whole body felt like it was wound tight, and her heart hammered in her chest with every ragged, shallow breath she took.

"Control, mostly," he replied, dipping his head back down to whisper in her ear. "I would rather not lay ALL my cards on the table just yet. I'd rather have you crave me for more than just one night..."

The implication of his promise sent shivers through her, and while her mind was screaming "Hell no" her throbbing core was saying "yes, please."

It was then that she felt the tip of him, poised at her entrance, and wondered when exactly he'd unzipped his jeans.

"Last chance, Elena...if you don't stake me now, I'm sure as hell gonna stake you."

"Damon..." Elena hissed, reaching forward to grab his impressive length. "Shut up."

At the same time her lips crashed over his, she pushed her hips forward and impaled herself on his cock. Damon gripped her ass again, pressing her down as she began to grind and rock her hips, seeking the perfect amount of friction. Her nails dug into his shoulders, marking him, but Damon couldn't have cared less at that point. All either of them could focus on was the intense combination of pleasure mixed with pain. Elena felt like a string wound too tight, about to snap, as Damon drove into her at a furious pace, and knew there was one thing that would most definitely push her right over the edge.

"Do it!" she screamed, throwing her head back to give him access to her throat.

With a primal growl of possession, Damon sank his teeth into her, and Elena cried out; the familiar sensations of a truly explosive climax washing over her and leaving her limp and sated in his arms.

Damon pulled back from her throat, her blood coating his lips, and smirked.

"So...does this mean I get MY Christmas present later?"

Elena smacked his ass playfully. "You're not supposed to break character, remember?" She admonished, rolling her eyes.

Damon shrugged. "Hey, I'm all for you channeling your inner Buffy again, but someone promised Caroline we'd make an appearance at her party," he reminded her.

"You're right," she sighed. He set her down, and as the cool December air hit her bare flesh she arched her brow at him. "You do realize these pants are ruined, and I have to change, right?"

Damon smirked. "Hey, you wanted me to be a big bad vampire...all aggressive and primal; you're lucky I didn't rip your shirt too! Besides, there's a party dress for you back in the car; I figured you'd be needing it later."

"You planned to rip these pants off me all along, didn't you?" she asked.

Damon grinned, doing his pateneted "eye thing" and she shook her head. "You're so bad," she giggled, swatting him again.

"I know," he purred. "And you love it."

She gave him a saucy smirk of her own. "You know I do," she purred. "Merry Christmas, Damon."

"Merry Christmas, Elena."

They were halfway to their car when Damon suddenly remembered the deal they'd made earlier, before meeting up as "strangers" at the bar just outside of town. "Elena?" he asked.

"Yes?" she replied, already knowing what he was going to say.

"Do you still have that naughty nurse costume?"

The End

**Very important note regarding any completion of my stories:**

Due to the insensitivities and rudeness of certain people, I have been debating on whether or not to continue posting fic on and simply updating whenever I feel like it on my own PRIVATE site, where it's basically invitation only to join.

Now I'm not saying that it hasn't been great here, because so many of you have left me amazing reviews and encouraged me to continue, but it's just not fun anymore. It stopped being fun when a) people started plagiarizing my work, and b) when certain trolls started joining this site just to make the lives of others miserable. In light of a more recent scandal, where someone has taken my stories and translated them in Chinese (yes, I am aware that "I Can't Feel Your Pulse" was stolen from me) without my permission (I would have given it, had I been asked and promised to be credited as the original author), I'm just tired. I'm tired of having to fight all the time with "writers" who don't respect what it means to actually create a story of your own and put your heart and soul into it, only to have it passed off as someone else's. I'm tired of the excuses about not being aware that they outright copied my stuff, and I'm tired of seeing it being done to my best friends as well.

So this might just be it for me here. I'm done. I'll keep what I have here, but there won't be any more updates on FF.

If you care enough to keep reading, promise to remain loyal, and NEVER EVER STEAL FROM ME, then you can come over to my smut fics site (listed on my profile), make a LJ account (you don't have to maintain a journal, you only need the screen name to see the posts so it's a lot like FF sign in) and request to join that site. It's implied that you also have to be 18 or older, (sorry), so no minors please. Also, if you choose to join, reviews are appreciated, but not expected. I will admit I like to receive them, and they make me feel good about my work, but I do have my best friends for that so as long as they tell me I'm awesome, then I'm content.

Those of you who don't follow my fics as much, and don't care one way or the other, thank you for reading what I've written so far, and know that you're welcome to join me at my site anytime you like, provided you are willing to be courteous and respectful of me and my friends at all times.

So with that being said, I wish you all a happy new year, and hope to hear from my devoted readers via PM soon, if any of you are unsure of exactly how to get to my new site, but still wish to follow me.

Xoxo,

Carly


End file.
